


Loss

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A vignette following on from my story Locked Away





	

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I placed the small cardboard box on the floor and then sat down cross-legged in front of it. Removing the lid, I began to extract the items contained within it.

I stroked my finger across the surface of the photograph, smiling sadly at the image. So many months had passed, and yet somehow it seemed like only yesterday.

Another item, another memory; each one twisting the knife in my heart just that little bit more. People told me that the pain would fade; I didn’t believe them. It was there when I awoke, it was there when I went to sleep, and it haunted me in my dreams; tormenting me, reminding me how I had failed.

Another photograph, another twist. Tears that apparently should have long since expired traced their way to freedom down my cheeks. I chose to ignore them, just as I ignored the helpful advice of others. This was my loss, and I would grieve in my own way.


End file.
